herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matsu (Sekirei)
Matsu is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series Sekirei. She is designated Sekirei #02 and is Minato's third Sekirei. She is a computer genius and hacker who lives in a secret room of Izumo Inn, and also a former member of the Discipline Squad. She is voiced by Aya Endo in the Japanese version of the anime and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version. Appearance Matsu has long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses. In the omakes she's seen wearing a piece of cloth to cover her head when she goes to public facilities like hot springs, only in order to avoid the MBI who is actively searching for her. Personality Due to her incredible hacking abilities, Matsu serves as Minato's personal source of information (she often refers to herself as the 'Wisdom' Sekirei). She serves primarily as Minato's unofficial 'strategist', rarely venturing outside of the Inn and using her vast network of information to aid him. However, despite her high intellect, she is very perverted - she uses her resources to peep on people and often tries to "experiment" (implied to be sexual acts) with Minato and so most call her the 'Shameless' Sekirei. This perversion even extends to her interactions with Homura, who would usually retaliate by comically charring Matsu with pyrokinetic flames, and leaving the latter with torched and curly hair (in the anime, her hair becomes an afro after being burned). Matsu has also expressed some sexual interest in Musubi when she accidentally kissed her. In spite of her perversions, Matsu is nonetheless a highly capable strategist and can be very logical and pragmatic when the situation calls for it. An example of this is when she warns Minato about the dangers of helping Haruka and Kuno escape, saying that doing so has the potential to make them an enemy of MBI. However, in spite of her objections, she helps Minato with the escape plan when he decides to go through with it, as she believes the first duty of a Sekirei is to do the best for their Ashikabi. Unlike Tsukiumi, she doesn't seem to mind that she is competing with other Sekirei for Minato's affection and tends to stay out of the group's fights; one of her more harmless hobbies is watching the mayhem that Minato and his Sekirei cause every day, which started when she was originally stalking Minato. Matsu seems to have the most faith in Minato of all of his Sekirei, more so even than Musubi; she often shows her dislike for Minato's lack of self-confidence, noting that she wants him to believe in his own possibilities, since she thinks he's a great person with a lot to be proud of. She also states in a private conversation with Miya that she has faith Minato will be the one to change their fates and is shown to get annoyed when Miya says Minato isn't good enough for his Sekirei. Abilities and Powers Matsu has the power to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level, but does not have yet the power to control them. She also has shown the ability to telepathically communicate information to other nearby Sekirei. The specific limitations of this aspect of her powers is presently unknown. Her power served different purposes in the past, where she used it to identify several enemy forces and assist the Discplinary Squad during battle. Matsu's ability however is not only limited to her as she stated that there are several other "brain-type" Sekirei that can manage things like breaking through the security of the MBI network. One of them being Kochou, Sekirei No 22. During the Third Invasion of Kamikura Island, she was able to use her Norito to briefly take control of Kouten and use it to destroy most of the helicopters assaulting the island. Gallery 1Matsu (7).jpg 2Matsu (6).jpg Matsu (4).jpg Matsu (9).jpg Matsu (15).jpg Matsu (17).jpg Matsu-close.jpg SEKIREI2021.jpg Sekirei manga chapter 069.jpg SEKIREI2003.jpg Z (1645).jpg Z (9).jpg External links * http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Matsu Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mastermind Category:Strategists Category:Non-Action Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Voice of Reason Category:Optimists Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal